<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue’s pet by Anonymously_Anon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891226">Blue’s pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Anon/pseuds/Anonymously_Anon'>Anonymously_Anon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Parasite pet, blue has a parasite for a pet and he loves it., the pet name is steve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymously_Anon/pseuds/Anonymously_Anon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue has a pet that nobody on the ship approves of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue’s pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Decided to do another among us fanfic because why not? These astronaut beans deserve love.</p><p>I wrote this at two o’clock at night... so it has a lot of dialog and I refuse to click the ‘check preview’ button. Sooo... deal with it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While doing wires and downloads, blue has discovered something when looking through the boxes in storage. </p><p>A wiggly worm thing! <br/><br/></p><p>“OuO. Im gonna name you Steve!” Blue exclaims as he picks up Steve carefully. Steve hissed and sticks his fangs in blue’s arm many times. “Aww, Steve! I love you too!” Blue leans down to bonk his visor carefully on Steve.</p><p>———</p><p>running into the main area, blue decided to show everyone his new friend. “I HAVE A PET!”</p><p>”a pet?” Everyone asks, looking over at the giggly blue crewmate.</p><p>”yea! This is Steve!” Blue holds out his wiggly wormed pet. <br/><br/></p><p>green gasps, “blue put that down! That is a parasite! It could kill you!” Everyone backs away from blue.</p><p>blue tilts his head, “Steve wouldn’t kill me. He loves me, see?” Blue shows them the multiple bites in his arm, “steve even gave me kisses!”</p><p>Everyone stays silent. Why was blue like this?</p><p> </p><p>”okay okay. Blue, would you place the parasite-“ </p><p> </p><p>“his name is Steve!” Blue corrects brown.</p><p> </p><p>”right right. Would you place Steve in the this box?” She holds up a metal storage box. <br/><br/></p><p>“b-but.. he wouldn’t be able to breathe. Or eat food!” Blue whines, holding Steve away from the others. “Steve doesn’t want to be in a box.”</p><p>black walks over calmly, with a small glass box. “If you put him in here, you can keep him. Feed him. However you want.” He suggests.</p><p>”don’t let him keep it!” Green complains. “He’ll kill us all!”</p><p>blue looks up at brown and black, “you aren’t gonna throw him into the black sky with white dots?” He asks, such in a childish voice.</p><p>black and brown shake their heads, “no, we aren’t gonna throw him into space.” They both say.</p><p>Blue puts Steve in the glass box and black puts a lid on it. “There. Keep him in the box blue.” Brown tells him.</p><p>”STEVE! We’re gonna have so much fun together! I’ll take you to fix wires with me. And we can do downloads! And shoot at asteroids! Have you ever had a ham and cheese sandwich before? I have, they are delicious. By the way-“ blue disappears down the halls talking non-stop to Steve.</p><p> </p><p>”we’re gonna have to check on him daily to make sure he keeps the worm in the tank.” Green says.</p><p> </p><p>”He has something to ask random questions to now, at least.” Brown comments.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>